


True Love

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Digimon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Funny how he found true love and yet can't be with him. Daisuke/Ken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Tai was right. He'll never understand women nor how to get them. Hell, he couldn't keep his wife even. But that's okay. He never truly loved his ex-wife, as much as he loved his son or him. Him being his best friend, Ken. Funny, how he never realized his true love until Ken married Yoeli.

Sure Davis knew he was clueless. And how he hated that he was clueless. There was time when then were together, just the two of them, Ken and Davis. How they were great partners and could fight any villain who tried to harm the digital world.

He never knew this feeling, this feeling that occurred when warpdigivolving occurred. It was love. He just didn't know it then, but he now he knew that. But he was also suppose to be a man, and men don't like other men, or so he was taught, so he married the first girl whoever showed interest to him and then she decided to leave him. He was okay with that, as long as he got to have his son.

Funny, how 25 years can change everyone including him. And even though he couldn't have his true love be with him. He had the next best thing, be best friends with Ken. After all, he seems happy with Yoeli, and that's really what matters to Davis. He'll just ignore that pang in his hear, because he could never be close to Ken, like he was so many years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
